Unmanned flying objects, such as Unmanned Aerial Vehicles (UAV) or drones, are used for various tasks, in particular for multiple civilian purposes. For example, the drones may be used for survey, inspection, search and rescue, security, and surveillance purposes. Further, the drones may be classified and categorized in terms of range or altitude, shapes, sizes, roles and the like. Typically, the drones include various structural and functional components for the operation thereof. For example, blades of the drone are one of the most important structural and functional components as they enable in lifting and propelling the drone through the air.
In operation, the drones may be subjected to various situations and are required to operate depending upon such situations. For example, the drones may be subjected to an emergency situation when the drone, particularly, the blades thereof hits any object in the air. Therefore, in such emergency situations, stopping the blades of the drone becomes a matter of highest priority due to its functional and physical aspects. For example, the damage caused by the blades during an uncontrolled emergency landing of the drone can be extreme due to its high rotation speed (or kinetic energy) and sharp edges. Specifically, the blades can hit a person or any object in the ground causing severe injury to the person or substantial functional and physical damage to the object due to its high rotational speed and the sharp edges.
Therefore, in light of the foregoing discussion, there exists a need to overcome the aforementioned drawbacks associate with blades of a drone during an emergency situation.